No Good Deed Will I Do Again
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Celestine Stirling always held feelings of great resentment towards her biological parents. The fifteen year old foster child finds herself in for a wild roller coaster ride when she finds out that she was kidnapped…
1. Chapter 1

**No Good Deed Will I Do Again**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Celestine Stirling always held feelings of great resentment towards her biological parents. The fifteen year old foster child finds herself in for a wild roller coaster ride when she finds out that she was kidnapped…**

Hades Johnson felt very much out of place at the New York Pleasure Renaissance Faire. Granted, he had never set foot onto faire soil, however he still sucked up his uncomfortable feelings and followed the social worker past pirates and knights towards the back of the festivities.

A hand on his wrist made him turn his head and smile at his wife, Zelena Green, who was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"It'll be alright," he murmured to her as they came up to a small camp of fifteen tents. He glanced around, hoping to see a young woman with his wife's red hair and his blue eyes, his heart faltering when he didn't see anyone matching the description in his mind.

And then his attention was drawn to someone who was singing to a group of young children.

 _"Hush, child_

 _The voices will rise from the deep_

 _And carry you down into sleep_

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

 _And carry you down into sleep"_

Hades' heart skipped a beat as the sun shone upon her dark strawberry blonde braids, making her curls look like molten gold.

 _"Guileless child,_

 _Each day you grow older_

 _Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

 _For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

 _Will die in returning the birthright he stole"_

Hades nudged Zelena and the two moved closer to her as she sang the chorus one last time, her pretty soprano voice telling a story to the children.

 _"Hush, child_

 _The voices will rise from the deep_

 _And carry you down into sleep_

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

 _And carry you down into sleep"_

She finished the song and inclined her head to the small audience, who all began to clap.

"Thank you, wee ones," she spoke with a lilting Irish accenting, a peaceful smile on her head as she stood and shook out her pale teal skirts. She flapped her hands at them and they all scampered off.

A tall young man with dark hair and a scar on his upper lip went over to her and took her into his arms, kissing her nose. She giggled and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"That's her," the social worker told them pointing over to the girl wrapped in the lad's arms, as though seeking shelter from the real world.

Hades took a deep breath, feeling Zelena's hand in his before walking over to their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Good Deed Will I Do Again**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Celestine Stirling always held feelings of great resentment towards her biological parents. The fifteen year old foster child finds herself in for a wild roller coaster ride when she finds out that she was kidnapped…**

As Zelena got closer to her daughter- _her daughter_ \- she noticed that the sixteen year old girl had freckles which spilled from her nose onto both cheeks. _She must've gotten those from my dad,_ she thought as the social worker stopped in front of the couple.

"'ello," the girl greeted her social worker, untangling herself from her beau's arms, instead opting to hold his hand in her own. "Did the pirates give you any trouble coming in?"

"Hello Celestine, Ezio," greeted the woman, who looked completely out of place at the faire in a full pantsuit and low slung heels. "If you are asking about the group of riff raffs at the front gate, they did give us funny looks." She stepped aside so that Hades and Zelena could get a better look at their daughter.

Their daughter- _Celestine_ \- was a petite young woman with rebellious dark strawberry blonde curls that were wrangled into twin French braids, dark sapphire blue eyes that was set into a face of the palest porcelain, dimples set into her freckled cheeks and an impossible tiny waist. She wore a faded overdress of pale teal with lace up sides, a darker teal long sleeved blouse underneath and a brown leather belt wrapped around her slim hips. A quiver full of arrows and a English longbow rested at her feet, which she effortlessly swung up onto her back, batting away Jacob's offered hands.

"No one dares to mess with an archer here at faire," she explained with a crooked smile. "Or else they may end up with an arrow in between their eyebrows." Her blue eyes twinkled with laughter as she shifted closer to Jacob, who wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Chloè?" Zelena asked in a soft voice, reaching out to touch her daughter's face, but freezing as she flinched away.

"Call me Celery," she grunted in response. "All my little birds call me that." She motioned over to the playground, where the children that she had been singing too were playing.

" ** _ARHCERS! MUSTER FOR BATTLE!_** " bellowed a dwarf sized man in full armor.

"Aw, now? But we were having such fun," deadpanned Celestine sarcastically, kissing Ezio on the cheek. "be good, I'll see you after battle," she told in in the same emotionless voice before turning and trotting off to join the group of archers, where she accepted a red and black tabard from one of the younger girls.

"Leave her be," Ezio spoke up, his Italian accent catching the three adult's attention. "Celestine doesn't care much for disruption in her life- she likes everything neat and orderly in its proper place." He motioned for them to follow him as he began to trek away.

 **Please don't kill me! I couldn't resist throwing in Ezio- though he may share the same name as his assassin counterpart, they are two completely separate characters! Okay? Okay.**


End file.
